


You Look Just Like The Punisher

by fortunataspectre



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: AU, Crying, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersexuality, M/M, Mental Illness, Trauma, au where everything is the same but brax is a prostitute, lol i dont know how to tag this yet, this is for my best friend okok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunataspectre/pseuds/fortunataspectre
Summary: Braxton is in love with a client and doesn’t know what to do.A collection of pieces in a very elaborate AU where Brax is an ex-assassin, now-prostitute (or in some cases ex-prostitute) dedicated to a friend of mine.Ranging from light fluff, pining, to hardcore kinky bullshit.





	You Look Just Like The Punisher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my rando friend who i adore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+rando+friend+who+i+adore).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braxton sleeps a lot and Vincent wants to see his beautiful face.

“Braxton.”

No answer.

“ _Braxton._ ”

Nothing.

Again.  
Louder.  
“ _Braxton._ ”

That seems to rouse the sleeping creature. It’s Sunday. Noon. Vincent can only let him sleep in so long.

“What? What? I’m up, I’m up.”  
“It’s noon.”  
“Yeah? I... Shit, Vince, baby, I was—“  
“No need to apologize, Brax, I know.”

Braxton is laid on his back on their now-shared bed, staring up at Vincent with confusion ringing in his eyes. Normally he would have been yelled at, chastised. Not with Vincent.

“...Not mad?”  
“Not mad. Just wanted to see you before you spent the whole day asleep.”

That makes Brax smile. Grin, even. Vincent is glorious here, shrouded in glowing near-holiness. Angel, angel,

“Angel.”  
“Hm?”

Oh. He said that.  
Blush, avoid eye contact. Ritualistic, almost.

“Nothing,” Brax says, “Nothing important.”

Of course. Vincent caught that, but he wanted to hear it again. Braxton is terrible at lying to Vincent. Or perhaps Vincent can tell better. Either way, the businessman purrs and lays down beside Braxton, wrapping his strong arms around the man’s exposed waist.

“Right.” Vincent chuckles. “You called me an angel.”  
“I— Well— Maybe.”  
Another chuckle, and Vincent leans in to kiss Braxton’s cheek and purr into his ear.  
“You’re adorable, Brax.”

Vincent melts Brax immediately, and the creature turns to meet him, trying to wrap his arms around Vincent’s neck. Pull him closer. Closer. Closer.  
Brax kisses him. He isn’t usually one for sappy shit, but... Vincent does things for him. Vincent is a kind and welcoming heart. This is rare for Braxton to experience.

“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Probably.”  
“Asshole.”  
“All yours, Vincent.”

The last exchange is met with smiles and kisses, lips, cheeks. Vincent loves Brax, and while it’s rare for Brax to say... He loves him too. He loves him so much.  
Never. He’s never loved somebody as much as he loves Vincent. Once more; this is rare. Braxton is rarely met with gentle treatment, genuine love. He rarely feels either toward anyone other than his brother, and even then...  
He tried to kill the bastard before.

But everything is different, now. Different.  
Braxton was always easy to adapt.  
He leans forward and shuts his eyes, moving his crooked nose into Vincent’s neck, just below his jaw.  
Warm.  
Vincent is warm, in temperature, and in treatment.  
A quiet phrase repeats itself from Braxton.

“I love you.”


End file.
